ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Regular Powerpuff Girls Show
is a American comic 6-issue mini-series published by IDW Publishing. It is a crossover of two Cartoon Network shows, Regular Show and The Powerpuff Girls (2016). Synopsis When a mysterious villains controls the worlds of West Anderson and Townsville and revives the villains from the dead, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, The Powerpuff Girls and their friends have to save their home and have to find a way to stop the Mysterious Dimensional Warlord from ruling the two worlds. Will they save their worlds and stop him before he conquers the worlds? Characters Heroes *Mordecai - The blue jay and Rigby's best friend. *Rigby - The brown racoon who is Mordecai's best friend. *Muscle Man - A green, short, overweight man who is Hi Five Ghost's best friend. *Hi Five Ghost - A ghost with a hand extended on his head who Muscle Man's best friend. *Benson - A gumball machine humanoid who is the park manager. *Pops - A lollipop humanoid who resides at the house. *Skips - A yeti who works as a groundskeeper at the Park. *Blossom - Leader of The Powerpuff Girls and Bubbles and Buttercup's sister. *Bubbles - Cutest member of The Powerpuff Girls and Blossom and Buttercup's sister. *Buttercup - Toughest member of The Powerpuff Girls and Blossom and Bubbles' sister. *Professor Utonium - Creator and father of The Powerpuff Girls *The Mayor of Townsville - The jolly good mayor of the City of Townsville. *Donny - A unicorn who is Bubbles' best friend. *Jared Shapiro - A student at Midway Elementary School who is Blossom's romantic interest and crush. Allies * Margaret - A red robin who is Mordecai's friend. * CJ - A cloud humanoid who is Mordecai's ex-girlfriend. * Eileen - A mole who is Rigby's girlfriend. * Gary - The King of Synthos who is one of Skips' friends. * Guardians of Eternal Youth - A group of four infant-like beings who gave Skips immortality. * Guardians of Obsolete Formats - Giant beings with heads resembling original tape players. **Betamax - One of the Guardians of Obsolete Formats whose head resembles a betamax camera **Floppy Disk - One of the Guardians of Obsolete Formats whose head resembles a floppy disk machine. **Reel-to-Reel - one of the Guardians of Obsolete Formats whose head resembles a reel-to-reel projection camera. * Carter and Briggs - Two crime-stopping stars who star on their show, Carter and Briggs. * Death - A grim-reaper who is a friend of the Park workers. * Baby Ducks - A group of four baby ducks who are Mordecai and Rigby's friends. * Andy - The Baby Ducks' long-lost teenage brother. * Party Horse 42699 - An alien Party Horse from Party Horse Planet * God of Basketball - A basketball/human hybrid who coaches basketball players. * Techmo - A technomancer and storm chaser who is one of Skips' friends. * Starla - A green woman who is Muscle Man's girlfriend. * Celia - A human girl who is Hi Five Ghost's girlfriend. * Low Five Ghost - Hi Five Ghost's older brother who works as a cop. * RGB2 - A TV box controlled by an old man inside. * Sensei - A man who teaches Death Kwon Do. * Muscle Bro - A man who is Muscle Man's older brother. * Thomas - A goat who is the intern of the Park. * Quips - Skips' cousin who loves to tell jokes and works as a clown. * Derbytantes - A group of female roller skaters who are Buttercup's friends. * The Unicorn Coalition Alliance Brigade - A group of unicorns led by Donny's mother. * Ms. Keane - Teacher of The Powerpuff Girls. * Fredrick - A baby monster who resides on Monster Island. * Cheepy - A baby chinchillasaurus who is found in the park by Bubbles. * Eddie - A tomato worm (now a butterfly) who gets clumsy. * Toni - A spaghetti squash who likes pumpkins. * Edith/Green Wing - An elderly woman who used to be a superhero in the 1970s. * Schedulebot - A robot whom Professor Utonium created. * Sapna Nehru - A scientist who studies spiders. * Barry - A student at Midway Elementary School. * Big Joey - Another student at Midway Elementary School. * Bluebelle - Princess of a storybook kingdom. Villains * The Mysterious Dimensional Warlord - A warlord who controls dimensions of different worlds. He serves as the main antagonist. * Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Sr. - A head who was most-renowned gaming champion. * Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr. - GBF's son who built Exit 9B. * Stag-Man - A deer/human hybrid who hunts people in his forest for food by using his bow and arrows. * Principal Party Horse - Principal of a school on Party Horse Planet and Party Horse 42699's enemy * Duck Collector - An evil duck collector who collects ducks. * The Urge - A used-to-be rockstar. * Capicola Gang - Once a redeemed Demi-God now a mindless zombie like person. ** Capicola Gang Leader - A unnamed bear who is the leader of the Capicola Gang. ** Duck - A unnamed robot duck who is a member of the Capicola Gang. ** Louie - A beaver who is a member if the Capicola Gang. * Klorgbane - Brother of the Guardians of Eternal Youth and Skips' main rival. * Death Bear - A bear who wears a pickelhaube and a red cape around his neck * Game Store Manager/Darthon - A game store manager who is also an evil knight * Zombies - A group of zombies who are woken from the dead. **Howard Fightington - A muscular zombie who is leader of the zombies. * Blonde Men - An evil group of blonde men who are in an evil secret club. * Rich Steve - A greedy, selfish, and arrogant evil businessman who wants everything he wants by taking them forcefully. * The Hammer - A video game boss made out of a TV and Mordecai and Rigby's video game controller. * Night Owl - A head inside an owl robot in the year 4224. * Hugstables - Small pink creatures who love to give (almost fatal) hugs * Warden of the Internet - A woman inside a viral video with cables for hands. * Ygbir - Rigby's negative counterpart who turns people into his minions by scratching them. * Susan - A former Park manager and a giant. * KILITDJ3000 - An evil supercomputer who once controls the KILIT radio station. * Mojo Jojo - A monkey with a brain of intelligence who is The Powerpuff Girls' arch-nemesis. * HIM - A mysterious, supernatural, effeminate, immortal, androgynous, and demonic monster who is an enemy of The Powerpuff Girls. * Fuzzy Lumpkins - A large, husky, furry pink bear/Bigfoot-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a green nose, two antennae on his head, big blue overalls, and brown boots who is an enemy of The Powerpuff Girls. * Princess Morbucks - A spoiled, rich, and bratty little girl who is an enemy of The Powerpuff Girls * Cash Money Krew - Princess Morbucks' minions who serve her. * The Gangreen Gang - A gang of five teenage hoodlums who are green-skinned and unhealthy looking who are enemies of The Powerpuff Girls. **Ace - The Gang's leader. **Snake - A slippery character with a forked tongue, skinny body, and a hissing voice. **Lil' Arturo - A malevolent Mexican midget boy. **Grubber - The Gang's most physically grotesque member hunchback, barefoot, untidy hair, grubby clothes and protruding eyes. **Big Billy - A hulking colossus who acts as the Gang's muscle. * The Amoeba Boys - A trio of amoebae who are enemies of The Powerpuff Girls. **Bossman - The leader and general spokesman of the Amoeba Boys. **Junior - The smallest one of the Amoeba Boys. **Slim - The tallest one of the Amoeba Boys. * Manboy - A short-sized, muscular man with a magical beard. * Packrat - A rat who steals shiny things in Townsville. * Fashionistas - A stylish human and gorilla duo. ** Bianca Bikini - A stylist human who is Barbarus' sister. ** Barbarus Bikini - A stylist gorilla who is Bianca's sister. * Silico - A mysterious villain who controls things with his internet-like powers. * Allegro - A happy party-obsessed, panda-like being who is capable of causing people to go into a stupor of pure happiness. * Jemmica - A young supposed treasure-hunting girl who is actually a wanted thief who had stolen from archeological digs. * Janitaur (a.k.a. Wendell Finestein) - The janitor of Midway Elementary School. * Blue Genie - Green Wing's worst enemy who puts people into a cosmic dance party. * Unicorns of the Apoclaypse - Evil unicorns from a magic mirror. **Stanicorn - Leader of the Unicorns of the Apocalypse **Joeicorn - An evil unicorn with his horn as a spear. **Petercorn - An evil unicorn with a rock-and-roll guitar. **Tanyacorn - The only girl unicorn of the Unicorns of the Apocalypse. **Unicorn Terminator - A robot who hunted Donny. * Gnat - A bug who is an enemy of The Powerpuff Girls. * Secret Swapper Monster - A tyrannosaurus made out of the secret swapper who tells secrets to anyone. * Pigs-in-a-Blanket Monster - A monster made out of pigs-in-a-blanket. * Meatloaf Monster - A monster made out of meatloaf. * Spirits - Spirits from Professor Utonium's box. * Mole Men - A group of green-glowing moles. * Saber-toothed Cat - A smilodon whom Bubbles unfroze in the museum. * Pug-Faced Paulie - Leader of his thugs/gang. ** Charlie Chihuahua ** Dapper Dan Doberman ** Al Cacone ** Poodles Canoodles ** Herman Shepherd ** Femme Akita ** Two-Tails Mulligan ** The Butt-Sniffer ** Mrs. Gregory - a dog with a duck body Issues #Issue #1 - When a dimensional warlord threatens to conquer West Anderson and the Park, Mordecai, Rigby and their friends go an epic quest to find heroes who can save their dimension -- The Powerpuff Girls! #Issue #2 - After they leave the Park, Mordecai, Rigby and Pops are in a totally not organized face-off with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. #Issue #3 - Mordecai, Blossom, Pops, Bubbles, Rigby and Buttercup team up after they make a truce. Will they create a powerful weapon before it's too late? #Issue #4 - The team is in danger after the powerful weapon is created! The Powerpuff Girls, Mordecai, Rigby and their crew go into battle Mordecai and Rigby's enemies to save the Park. #Issue #5 - The Powerpuff Girls and Mordecai, Rigby and Pops battle the Girls' enemies in Townsville. #Issue #6 - Final issue! The Mysterious Dimensional Warlord has conquered the two worlds! Will they be able to stop his powers and defeat him for good? Quotes The Regular Powerpuff Girls Show/Quotes Trivia *This comic mini-series takes place between Season 6 and Season 7 of Regular Show and Season 2 of The Powerpuff Girls (2016). Category:Mini-Series Category:Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover comic Category:Cartoon Network Category:IDW Category:Regular Show Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Bszabo15's Ideas